bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Stahn (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10575 |idalt = |altname = Stahn |no = 1122 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 162 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 22, 40, 44, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 15, 10, 20, 12, 10, 8, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 22, 40, 44, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110 |bb_distribute = 8, 4, 12, 7, 17, 13, 9, 8, 7, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 22, 26, 40, 44, 48, 82, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114 |sbb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 11, 6, 3, 16, 10, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young man from another world in search of the Eye of Atamoni. After recovering the Eye from the hands of Lydon, Stahn returned to his peaceful life and the Swordian Dymlos was eventually returned to him. However, it would seem his adventure revolving around the Eye of Atamoni had yet to meet closure. Stahn reunited with the other Swordian Masters once again, and went in search of the source behind it all. |summon = This is my sword Dymlos. He's my partner! Looking forward to working with you! |fusion = Yeah! All right! I feel so much lighter! Thanks for everything! |evolution = Believing, and continuing to believe, is what real strength is all about. | hp_base = 4500 |atk_base = 1530 |def_base = 1400 |rec_base = 1260 | hp_lord = 6300 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 1800 |rec_lord = 1600 | hp_anima = 7042 |rec_anima = 1402 |atk_breaker = 2198 |def_breaker = 1602 |def_guardian = 1998 |rec_guardian = 1501 |def_oracle = 1701 |rec_oracle = 1897 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Connected by a Strong Bond |lsdescription = Hugely boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is & boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 20% base boost + 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining, 100% boost max., 3 BC fill per turn |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Rising Phoenix: Zenith |bbdescription = 12 combo Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge & adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 6 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 220 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Phoenix: Zenith |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge & adds Fire element to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 8 BC fill |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 10574 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Stahn3 }}